No Longer Wanting to be King
by ryskenharuka178
Summary: Plot Summary: Ichigo, has now been taken over by his Hollow, while in the Soul Society, they are preparing for the upcoming war that is arriving as Aizen, set his sights on destroying the whole of the Seireitei and the Human World, in the process. What Aizen doesn't know that Heuco Mundo, the Human World and the Seireitei, are connected by Soul Chains.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings for this chapter, only: Miscarriage, as Ichigo and is Hollow are both the same people**.

 **Chapter 1 – Losing Control**

 **Dark Ichigo's (Shiro) P.O.V:**

 **15 Days (After Ichigo's being taken over by his Hollow)**

A hand, slamming on the wall near side of my face, makes me lift my head to look at Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who suddenly with his other hand, takes hold of my cheek as I feel my heart skip a beat as lips, soon cover mine.

Time stands still, as everything fades away as I remember another pair of lips, kissing me like this as I tense weakly then with the strength, I have left in me, wrench free. He steps back as I weakly walk forwards and place a hand to my move then immediately feel my stomach heave as I feel pain shoot through me.

An ink like substance, splatters onto the floor and I cough weakly, now as I wipe my mouth with back of my hand as I turn and glare at him, while he just stands there with that smug grin on his face as I get up then walk down the corridor, as I now head back to my own sleeping quarters.

How dare he? How dare, he kisses me like that as I now, enter my own sleeping quarters while the door now slides shut then feel a presence behind me, which makes turn to look at them.

"Oh, it's you, Ulquiorra. What do you want?" I grumble as I slouch slightly as he just stands there and watches me with his pale grey eyes as I turn and face him then place my hands in my pockets, as I wonder if I should just get rid of the him, when suddenly he flash-steps before I can react.

There is harsh punch in my gut, making me give a choked gasp as it flings me onto the bed, so that thankfully I have soft landing, only to suddenly feel pain shoot through me as something wet now runs down the inside of my thighs, now.

 ** _"The children, I can't feel them. What have you done? Why, didn't you flash-step? Were connected the both of us. They were our children and Kenpachi's."_**

He says, as I lay there now, winded and in so much pain as memories of the night, when Kenpachi Zaraki, had made love to Ichigo, as well as to me in the inner world then weakly get up, as I feel tears form in my eyes as I place both hands on the covers to stabilise myself.

"I didn't know. I was being to ignorant, in wanting control." I whispered, under my breath and suddenly feel a hand, harshly slap me across the face, which knocks me to one side as I now hunch over myself as I feel, now from my split lip, blood drip onto the white pillow as I try to stop myself from trembling in fear of him.

It was emotion, I had never experienced before and never had to, only Ichigo had felt it. It frightened deep down inside me, and turn my head to look at him, as he frowns then comes up to me as I try to move, but I'm paralysed.

His hand grabs me by my chin and lifts me off the bed as then flings me hard against the door, which breaks as I go through it and hit the corridor wall as Nnoitra Gilga, blinks as I now lay there as my chest rises and falls weakly, as I try to move my legs. I can't move them and they feel broken as though it were his intention to hurt me as he now comes out my sleeping quarters then satisfied with his job, walks down the corridor as I feel so much pain.

"Dammit, Ulquiorra. Alright you, were going to see Szayelapporo Granz." He says, as I feel the tall man pick me up, bridal style and carries me as he now walks down the corridor as I try to figure out, why was he helping me as I now feel my vision, fading and slump in his grip as I sink into an unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Death's Hold**

 ** _"You mean to say. Shit, that white haired brat was pregnant, when Ulquiorra, punched him the gut."_**

 **" _Yes, it seems the Hollow inside Kurosaki, Ichigo, are actually one and the same. Shame though, it would have been interesting to see when the child was born and find out who father is, but I guess will never know."_**

 ** _"Fucking hell, this is messed up. Oh, Aizen-sama."_**

 ** _"What seems to be the …problem_** _?"_

Voices, there talking about me as I lay on the medical bed, while hearing some come up to me as I weakly flutter my eyes open as I try to rise, but a hand stops me and pushes me to lay back down as my vision clears to reveal Aizen Sousake, as he frowns at me all sudden.

"Szayel, did you notice that one of his eyes has returned to brown. It seems, someone is trying to escape, don't you think?" He asks the man, with pink hair and glasses who comes over to me then feel his hand, turn my face by my chin, so he can see for himself.

"It's because he was pregnant, with two children and is now wanting revenge for the death of…." He said, then gagged as I immediately grab around the throat as my Reistsu, rises slightly as I tighten my hand around his throat as he weakly, tries to pry my hand off.

"Don't **_you_** ever mention **_my children, ever._** I should kill you, **_right now._** " We both growl, when a hand is placed on my wrist and tightens, hard making me cry out as Aizen, snaps the bones inside it, allowing Szayel, to fall onto the floor.

He coughs weakly, now as he massages his throat as he lifts his head to glare at me as I turn my face away from him and Aizen-sama, as he gets up then heads out the room, while Nnoitra, gives small "hmm" as he then leaves the room.

"I see you still have some fight in you, the both of you. What would, Kenpachi Zaraki, think if he knew that his children were now dead." He said, smirking as I lunged out the bed and forming claws, slashed at him, only to manage to slice the white uniform he wore a wee bit as he steps back then feel my legs give out of me, as they had been broken, but were now slowly healing.

"You bastard. How dare you mention him, after what you did in front of Ichigo." I said, as he stood over me – his shadow, covering me as though he were Death, himself looking over me – then suddenly his hand, shoots out and grabs me around the throat making me give a choked cry, as he tightens his hand around it.

My hand is holding his wrist to try and make him stop, but he tightens so much that black spots are appearing before my vision as I now start to feel lightheaded as he now cuts of my oxygen supply. I wanted it to end, while tears form in my eyes and run down my cheeks as he then breaks my neck as I finally feel myself go limp in his grip as I feel Death, sweep in and claim me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Returning to the Human World**

Rain is falling, heavily as I'm flung weakly on wet grass underneath the bridge, landing on it with a muffled thud as I just lay there, just staring into nothing then hear them leave as the Garganta – which allowed them to enter either the Soul Society or the Human World – closes behind them, with a snap as I now, pull my hand up through the long grass.

I now begin to crawl weakly, through it, feeling every part of my blooming body screaming in fucking agony as the torn muscles and broken bones protest inside it, while I can feel Ichigo, cursing Aizen inside the inner world, now finally free of the chains that held him.

 ** _"Curse him, I swear I'll kill him, when I get my hands on him. So much pain, must find Urahara-san, Shiro. You should get to him."_**

I agree with him, but don't say anything as I now weakly stand up and start to move, slowly as I walk by step as I hold my abdomen, as he now shows me images of how to get to the place, with the sign on it.

Humans, who are rushing about trying to get home from the intense weather, go past me as I walk down the street to where Ichigo, was leading me to - because I was invisible to them – so keep on moving as I come to a crook in the street then look down the right street as I see in the far distance the Urahara Shop, with its crooked sigh.

I walk down the street and keep on walking, until I come into the small courtyard as I see that two kids – who I don't know, but Ichigo does – play out front then stop what they're doing as they sense their being watched then both scream, loudly as the door suddenly slides open to reveal a tall man, who is standing in the shadows.

"Urahara, we got a problem." His all he says, as he gives an opened mouth grin as his fangs glint in the light, then flash-steps towards me, only to immediately to do full body jolt as I lift my head to look at him, as I try to keep my vision from fading.

"Kenpachi, were both in pain. Help us, help me and Ichigo." I gasp out, as I fall forwards as he grabs me, before I can hit the ground and slump in his grip as I feel my breath now come in laboured gasps then he picks me up, cradling me to his chest as I lay my head on it.

He turns around and heads over to the shop, where he steps inside as I hear voices talking, which makes me turn my head to see Ichigo's friends are standing there as I wonder if I should show them my face.

"Kenpachi, could you let me down? I need to show them." I asked as he let me down, but still holding me in case I fall backwards or forwards, for that matter then turn my head to look at them as the brown eye, looks at them while I now I look, like my sides don't match.

Because, one side was Ichigo's face and the other half was me, as I now feel Rukia – as she was called come up to me – then feel a harsh slap on my cheek, which I probably deserve after everything that has transpired.

I look at her as she lowers it and tears form in her eyes, as she hugs me around the waist which makes me tense slightly, as I was still new to all these emotions, so just place a hand on top of her head, sifting through her hair as she feels glad that Ichigo, has returned.

"I don't want to be King, anymore. I rather protect the one's he loves, wishing I could have protected the ones that I couldn't." I say, as she lets go off me and takes a step backwards as I place a hand to my abdomen, which makes Kenpachi, turn me around then stare at me with wide eyes.

"The children!?" He whispers, as I nod silently as he takes hold me, hugging me tight as he starts to tremble weakly against me as I suddenly feel a jolt go through me and fall backwards, seeing as I to so, that he is now holding Ichigo, in his arms.

Arms, suddenly catch me and I look up at the "Crimson haired" as Ichigo, weakly lifts his head to look up at his lover as Urahara-san, seems to be studying all of this from behind his fan then Ichigo slides down, as he sinks down onto the ground as I now feel my chest, rise and fall softly under the white Soul Reaper, uniform I wear.

"Urahara-san, what the heck just happened?" "Crimson haired" asks as I suddenly want to taste those lips of his against mine, maybe even feel his body against mine as we do "it" as bring my hand up to take hold of his cheek.

"Your cute, I like your eyes, Crimson. They got spark that's in them." I said, as I manage to get up and turn in his grip as I lean over him, as a full blush rises on his cheek as I bend down to steal a kiss – just one kiss or maybe more, only to feel a large hand grab me around the throat and pin me to the floor as I see the large man with glasses his holding a strait jacket as I now curse and thrash of being deprived of the pleasure.

"SHIRO, SHUT UP." I hear, Ichigo, shout which makes me whimper at the tone as everything one blinks as I tilt my head back to look at him, as I now see despite his injury, while stop thrashing as Tessai, manages to get me in the strait jacket then brings out a needle.

My golden eyes go wide and I quickly roll out the way as then dodge and jump as he tries to now catch me, while Ichigo, now really pissed off at me, sits on the floor then I'm suddenly grabbed by Kenpachi, who manages to hold me, in certain grip, which involved him, now with his legs wrapped around mine to stop me, as he had tightened the grip of them.

"No, no. Never, you're not sticking me with a needle, I had enough nightmares already." I said, moving in any different direction to avoid the needle as I feel every part of my body, which is injured screaming in downright agony.

"Interesting. I never knew you dreamed." Ichigo said, as he stroked his chin as I cussed at him the smirked as I remembered a certain night – a very good night as well.

"Oh, I seem to remember, something as well. The way you had a little fumble down there, as you tried to make sure Kon, didn't hear it." I said, as now went a bright shade of red as everyone now, all started to try to compose themselves in the now tense atmosphere as I lean forward to grin at him.

"You, bastard, you were keeping that one in reserves for when time was right." He hissed under his breath, when suddenly an un-manly scream comes from me as I feel the needle, inject to me then glare at the Tessai, who now smirks as he finally one the white then frowns as the needle breaks in half.

"Opps. What you going to do know?" I ask, then regret the words as he brings out the bottle with skull out on it, which makes me try to weakly get out of Kenpachi's grip, as I thrash my head to one side while everything watches this interesting development.

"Oh, by the way, Shiro. The medicine, has to be ingested orally so he has to kiss you, to get it into that naughty mouth of yours as their kids here." He said, as I now definitely to get free as I think of random nicknames which aren't swear words.

"Four-eyed giant. Goofy moustache with…mmff" I begin to say, when suddenly I watch before the kiss happens as "Crimson haired" grabs the bottle and glugs it then immediately, smashes his lips into mine, making me give a muffled gasp of shock and surprise as he forces me to swallow the stuff.

I can't breathe all a sudden and a heart – wait when did I have a heart? – skips a beat as I feel his tongue as there was still some, needing to be ingested, mix with mine as I now feel a blush rise on my cheeks as saliva, trickles down the side of my lips.

I am breathing heavily through my nostrils and as he lets go, now sit there feeling flushed, hot and aching between my thighs, while also dazed that he has just done that to me as he wipes his lips, with the back of his hand as I see that his face is also flushed with sweat.

"That shut you up. Damm, I need to go. Excuse me, Urahara-san." He says, as he gets up and heads through the sliding doors behind me as I'm let go of finally while Ichigo, I can see has one eye that is twitching as he sits there I now feel sedative take effect.

"It's alright, King. That was something." I hear myself say as I now feel myself sink into land of bliss as I allow my eyes to slip close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – "You are a Tomato"**

"NEXT TIME, ASK MY BLOOMING PERMISSION, YOU TOMATO."

"TOMATO!? HEHH, SAYS THE ONE NICKNAMED STRAWBERRY."

The sound of them shouting and bickering outside the sleeping quarter door, makes me grumble as I weakly rub my eyes and blink to clear my vision as I then get up and head over to the door, while glad that I was no longer in the strait jacket and slide the door open, hard.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP. "I shouted, growling at the both as they both turned and looked at me as I stood there, my golden eyes glinting as they both screamed at me, which made Urahara-san, pop his head out his bedroom quarters to see what the commotion was then slouched as he saw who it was, who had disturbed of him of his sleep.

Slowly, he comes up as I lean against the doorway, as I cross my arms over myself as beads of sweat form on their faces as they try to compose themselves, as he now stands there as he eyes glint with slight anger.

"It was him." They both suddenly, pointing their fingers at me as I step out into the corridor now, as Renji, turns his face away to hide the embarrassed blush on his face to the left side, while Ichigo, to the right then laugh, softly as Urahara-san, him and Ichigo, stare at me as I do so.

"Oh, all because he called you tomato. You're a tomato and that's all I'm saying. Now if excuse me, but I need to sleep as Urahara-san wasn't the only one disturbed" I said, as all of them blinked at me as I went back into the room then slid the door closed behind me.

After managing to catch up on sleep, I now head to the dining area in normal clothes and see that everyone is waiting for me, while Renji, is trying to keep his composure as he sips the hot tea then sit down, as Jinta-kun and Uru, come running in as Tessai, brings in the food, which is rice mixed with vegetables and fish as I feel my stomach suddenly growl, which makes Urahara-san, raise an eyebrow as I give him a slight smile.

"Sorry, first time I've experienced that." I said, as bowl of steaming rice and chopsticks, is placed in front of me as I now feel an embarrassed blush rise on my cheeks, as I no idea how to use these and lower my head as everyone, starts to eat while Urahara-san, bends down his to look at me.

"Shiro, what's wrong?" He asks, as I wonder if I should say it and lift my head to look at him, as everyone now stares at me.

"Umm, I don't know how to eat with those "pincers thingies"" I said, as I turned my face to one side now as it became a full blush on my cheeks then suddenly everyone begins laughing as Ichigo, now blushes as well.

"It's not funny, he used the word when he was little, so I took it on." I said, as I pointed a finger at Ichigo, who grumbles "white haired bastard, I'll get you back for that," under his breath as everyone looks at him then it sets off everyone laughing as he now goes bright red then suddenly, feel something slimy and wet, whack me in the face.

The all room goes silent as I feel both my hands twitch as I try to figure out, who threw it as I reach up and take the fish off my head as then lower my head to see, who did it. Jinta, the little boy seems to be trying to hide something behind his back, so get up and go around as he darts his eyes back and forth then squatting down, bend my mouth down to his ear as everyone now shuffles slightly away from the table.

"Boo." I whisper, in such a quiet voice, that he reacts like a shotgun going as he jumps a foot in the air as he gets the shock of his life as I now grin as he lands then whirls around on me as I stand up and hold his head as he tries to kick me, as he now cusses me with made up names.

I just watched amused as he gets tired halfway through as his chest rises and falls under his shirt, while everyone seems to look at me oddly then sigh, as I let go of his head, which soon regret as I feel a harsh kick to the family jewel's which makes me give an unmanly high pitched scream as I then collapse on the bamboo floor, holding my groin area.

"Oh, now know why, it hurts to be kicked there." I said, as I hunch myself as I try to breathe while Jinta, gives a sheepish grin as everyone glares at him then his yanked up by Tessai, who I can hear saying that he will be grounded and being doing chores for the rest of the day.

"I go get some ice." I hear, Orihime, say as Renji, comes over and rubs a hand over my back as I breathe in and out to ease the blooming pain to them as she comes rushing back in, holding in her hands a nice bag of ice, well technically it was bag of peas from the freezer.

Renji, takes it from her as I move hand away and places it over my groin as I sigh relief as it now dulls the pain that I'm feeling as he just keeps his other hand on my back as I now glad that he is comforting me.

"Urahara-san, don't punish him too much, okay. He is young and boys do that sometimes, even though kicking one's poor ball's, is not good." I said, as Renji, looks at me as he sighs, which makes me look at him as he mutters something, which only I hear.

"To you have to be so lewd."

"Says the one with bag of frozen peas on my groin and not moving it away, because actually you're not holding it." I growled as he jolted and went a very bright shade of crimson as everything now, just watched as he quickly moved his hand away with bag of peas then headed out the room as he excused himself from the breakfast room.

"What the fuck, is going around here? Abarai, just run past me all sudden in the corridor, with a heavy blush on his face, as though…Oh, I see." I hear, Kenpachi say as he comes into the room and grins at me as he guesses from the way that I'm on the floor.

After, having breakfast and managing to avoid Kenpachi, for the rest of the day was now in the bathroom of sleeping quarters, as I decided that needed shower to get rid of everything, so start to take off my clothes as I hear a noise, which makes me grumble as I turn to see Jinta, who gives frightened "eep" then is pushed by Uru, as he brings out a present from behind his back.

"So, this is you apologising then, brat. "I said, as he nodded and opened the black box to reveal a necklace with a white claw that stripes that were carved into it as I notice a tiny S had been but on it as well.

I take it out and it glints, wickedly in the light then placing it back in the box, ruffle the kid's hair as he looks at me. Uru, sensing that I wish to be left alone, pulls him out and I hear my sleeping quarters door being slide shut as they now fully leave then look at the claw in the box, one more time.

Finishing, taking off my clothes, I now stand there in the stillness of the bathroom as I stare at myself in the sink mirror as I look at the scar, where Ulquiorra, had stabbed me and Ichigo, in the gut which had made him lose the children that had been growing inside him.

The faint marks of Aizen, strangling me were still there and I instead try to think of Renji, as I imagine what it will be like to be with him. Making love and being together as I now go over to the shower, while feeling my chest ache for some reason, as I think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Phenomena**

After, having the shower, I was now laying on the futon as I looked at the claw that had been in the small gift box, as it glints in the sunlight, that is streaming through a gap in the curtain that is over the barred windows then sigh softly in the stillness of the room.

Love. A strange emotion that I didn't understand because all I knew was killing and fighting people that hurt Ichigo's friends

Could I too the same? Could I love him and protect him, just like Ichigo did, because he had sworn no matter what that he would become stronger and protect them from harm.

Yet, as I thought about, I suddenly jolt upwards as I sense something and tying the bath-gown tighter around me, slam open the door then now run down the corridor as I now feel my heart thudding against my ribcage as I sense that there was something wrong with Ichigo.

Urahara-san, who is near the front door, sides steps out the way as I now flash-step upwards as the new uniform forms on my body into the sky as he watches, while lowering his head and giving me permission to head to him as I now surge forwards to where I can sense his Reistsu, as I breathe heavily through the mask, I wear.

I wouldn't let him die, not after returning him to the Human World to his friends and family as I now feel the fang necklace, as I had placed it around my neck, glint in the sunlight as I now come to the scene of the battle down below in a clearing surrounded by trees, seeing that he is being held by the throat by Arrancar, who I had never seen before as I now see behind him is Ulquiorra, calmly standing there watching with his hands in pockets then frowns as he senses someone or something is watching him as my white hair now long and hanging well past my shoulders, calmly waves in the breeze, that is blowing.

I flash-step down, faster than any Hollow or Shinigami as his eyes go wide as I slice upwards with my sword as the big Arrancar, howls in shock as Ichigo, now falls out the grip then I grab him, with one arm as he looks up at me, as I hold the sword out as the pitiful Hollow, in front of me, now stumbles backwards as they hold the bleeding stump as I feel Ichigo, slump in my grip as he faints. I lay him down and place a clawed hand on his cheek as I place my forehead against his, gently to reassure him that I was here for him then go up to the wounded one as Ulquiorra, suddenly flash-steps in front of me as I immediately head-butt him hard, making his body jolt as he falls backwards onto the ground.

Blood now trickles down his forehead as he gets up, placing his hand to it as he feels it and lowers it then lunges me as I lean backwards, so low that air from his sweeping kick, only ruffles the fur around my neck as I lean up straight to tilt my head at him. He's afraid and so he should be as this form was Vasto Lorde - A Supreme Hollow, who surpassed all other Hollows and was rightfully by the rules, King of Heuco Mundo.

"Who are you? How is this possible?" He asks as I now scrape the sword along the ground, creating a screeching noise as he walks backwards as I now come closer and closer to him then slash upwards with my sword, making blood spurt upwards as I slice across his chest, through the uniform he wears as he looks at me in shock then stand up straight as he falls to the ground with muffled thud.

 ** _"You wish to know, who I am? I'm nobody, just someone, who won't let that brat, behind me, die"_** I said, as my Reistsu, rises around me now as I say the words as he gets up weakly and holds his chest then quickly, snaps his fingers, forming a Garganta as he indicates to the large Hollow, that is time to leave then he steps inside as I calmly watch him as I drag a hand over my throat to say to him "I slit his throat next time we see each other if he tries attacking Ichigo again or any of his friends and family."

It closes with a snap and I turn around, heading over to Ichigo, as the form now dissolves into the air and I stand over him as he lays there then picking him up, cradle him in my arms as twitches slightly, but does not wake as I now hear the others arriving along with Urahara-san, who seems to be looking at me as I now come up to him, holding Ichigo, in my arms. Orihime, rushes over and looks down at him as he now weakly flutters his eyes open to look up at me as I smile down at him.

"Shiro, what happened? All I remember is a strange creature…What, why won't you let me finish what I'm saying?" He says, as then shush him, by placing a finger to his lips as Urahara-san, seems to want to know what as well he meant, but I wasn't ready yet to tell them about the form as it was too soon for that.

I needed more to time, to get their full trust, friendship and love, before that all happened as I stand there among them then turn my head to look back as Chad, had now taken him out my hands to look at the spot, where Ulquiorra and that other Hollow, had been.

Why had they come to the Human World? Unless, of course as I now think of only one person as I turn to look at her as she calmly heals Ichigo, they were Inoue Orihime, because Aizen, needed her powers as I punch a tree closest to me, splintering it slightly as I do so, which makes everyone frown and look at me with mixed expressions.

"Sorry, I needed to release some pent-up emotion, even though it was on a poor tree." I said, now taking my fist away from the tree and now deciding it was time, I headed back to Urahara-san's shop as the man looks at me, with his hooded eyes as I walk past him.

He knew that I was hiding something and that I was scared I may be harshly rejected by Ichigo, for not telling him the truth about my inner Hollow powers. How strong and uncontrollable they were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Holding You Close and Never Letting Go**

There is awkward silence around the dinner table, as we all eat the noodle soup that Tessai has made is making me edgy as I finish the bowl then grumbling, as it was now making me want ask questions, slam the bowl down on the wooden surface, without managing to break as everything gives a wee jump as I now look at them.

"Spit it out. All of you, if you got something to say to me than blooming spit it out." I said, as I now crossed my arms over myself as they all looked at me then deciding that I'm not getting anything out of them, get up and head to the bamboo door.

A hand, suddenly grabbing my wrist, stops me as I turn to see that is Renji, who has grabbed hold of my wrist as I see that he is looking at me, with concern as I take hold of his cheek then lean forwards.

I kiss him, gently on the lips and hear him give a soft gasp as I do so then sliding my arm around him, pull him closer to me as I place my hand on his back as everyone, now slips out the room as I hold him close to me.

He is trembling so much, that I know it is because this was something new, it was different for the both of us in all ways as I now feel him let go to breathe then bury his face into my chest as I sift my hand, now gently through his hair.

"Shiro, could you just hold me like this. "He says, as I kiss the top of his forehead as he now sighs softly then just stand there as the sun shines through the gap in the curtain, as I feel a single tear run down my cheek as I my heart now gently thuds against my ribcage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Heated Mating in the Night**

Moonlight was filtering through a gap in the curtain as I calmly lay under the duvet, while staring up at the ceiling as he now lays next to me, as I lean up on my elbow to look down at him. He was so beautiful and fill of life, that I was scared if I lost him to Aizen or any battle that came looming ahead then I may not be able to pull myself back from the brink.

I stroke the strand of hair from his forehead and tuck it behind his ear as he now, flutters his eyes open as he senses that I'm awake then looks up as me.

Who made the first move, I forget immediately as his arms now come up and wrap around me as I bend down my head as he parts his legs, so I can get between them as I bend down my head to those lips, that beckon me.

A breathless gasp, escapes him and immediately, I smash my lips into us as he responds to me, now clawing his hands down my back as I now feel, deep down inside that it was time then letting to breathe, see that his face is flushed with sweat, while his chest is rising and falling under the night-kimono, he wears.

I lift him up and pull it off, flinging it away into a far corner of the room, which soon followed by mine as he now wraps his legs around mine then leaning over him, look down to ask for permission to continue.

He nods silently and push my hips forward, hearing him give a hitched gasp as suddenly his Reistsu and mine, explode upwards slightly – as I didn't want Urahara Kisuke, sensing anything so was lowering it to a minimum, that would be enough for the bonding process – as he now brings his hands up to hold, feel one take hold of my shoulder for support, the other one take hold of my hip.

"Renji, look at me." I whisper, as he had closed his eyes and turned his face away as he now flutters them open, turning his face to look at me as I smile down at him then bend down, kissing him lightly as I now, start to fulfil the bonding process.

I now feel the Soul chain – that would keep us connected for eternity, now begin to form inside our bodies- as he tilts his head back, exposing the fine supple neck of his.

"I love you, Renji Abarai." I whisper in his ear, as I gently flip us, so I can see him from above as he places his hands on my chest as he now writhes so beautifully with his hair curved around his shoulders, while the droplets of sweat on his body, glitter in the moonlight that streams from a gap in the curtain that hangs over the bamboo barred window, over me.

His eyes are closed as he gasps, while around us, slowly swirling around – is mix of his Reistsu and mine – as I hold him by the hips gently, then he lowers his head to look at me, as I now see that his eyes are glowing with energy – as swirl of Autumn colours.

"I love you as well, Shiro. My lover, my mate." He whispers, then his back arches as I tense immediately, arching myself as his long crimson hair, whips back in the air as the both of us are succumb to the heat that had been rising inside us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Shiro's Purring, sorting a Crimson Minx and Facing Urahara's Brief Temper in the Morning**

The morning sun is shining through the gap in the curtain, when I wake up and just lay there as crimson haired beauty, snuggles up against me more as I smile down at him then kiss his forehead, gently.

A strand of hair is over his face and moving it out the way, tuck it behind his ear as he now flutters his eyes open then nuzzles against me, affectionally as I feel a low purr escape me as he does so.

"Shiro, did you just purr at me?" He asks, while a full blush now rises on my cheeks and he does it again, while a let loose another purr.

"Dammit, you Crimson Minx, are you trying to murder me?" I growl, but in playful way as I grab hold of him and place him in my lap, which he effectively straddles in the process.

"Maybe, because I want some more. Hear you purring, like that aga…" He begins to say, but doesn't get to finish his sentence as I lift him up and slam him down as he gives soft cry of pleasure then lay him down flat on the futon.

"Really, well let's see how you yowl then shall we?" I said, while he now wrapped his arms around me as I did just that.

Urahara-san is pissed or should I say very pissed off with us as I now feel fan whack me in the face as we now stood in the training area below his shop then it is lowered as I now have a fan shaped impression on my features, which sends Renji, into a fit of giggles.

They are soon cut short, when the man comes up to him and I feel a growl form in my throat as he does, which makes the him turn to look at me with his hooded eyes as I stand there then looks at me, Renji then back at me.

He comes up to me, now and I hear Renji, whimper, suddenly behind his back as I now gulp shakely as Urahara-san, gives me the full one glare – the one with daggers pointing at you.

"I can explain, Urahara-san. DAMMIT, URAHARA-SAN, I LOWERED THE LEVELS SO YOU WOULDN'T SENSE IT AND ANY OTHERS." I said, only to then shout at him to get him to stop, while he straightens up at these words, while I now breathe heavily then Renji, who has walked past is now taking hold of me.

He tilts my chin up and kisses me in front of the man, who is probably now blushing under his hat, plus feeling rather awkward now then hear him, flash-stepping away to leave us alone.

Renji, let's go of my lips and I sigh softly, as I feel calmer now then rest my head on his chest as he holds me in his arms, while sifting a hand through my hair.

I would never let him go and would always be there for no matter, what come around the corner.

I would protect, love and cherish what we have.

Aizen, would never get Ichigo or Renji. I would protect them both, like Ichigo did with his family and friends.

"Renji, I love you." I whisper, as I now lift my head from his chest to look at him as he now sees that I wore his necklace around my throat, while tears form in his eyes at the words.

"I love you as well, Shiro. My mate, my One." He says, voice breaking with emotion in the process and we kiss again.

A gentle kiss, fill of love for each other, while inside our bodies the Soul Chains hum with the vibrant energy and a new surprise that awaited us.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL "WAR OF CHANGE"**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME, WE MEET MY FOLLOWERS.**


End file.
